Diskussion:Elder Scrolls Wiki
The Elder Scrolls Wiki über Skyrim? Dieses Wiki ist wirklich eine schöne Idee und ich habe Lust mitzuarbeiten, aber muss es derart Skyrim-lastig sein, wenn es sich "The Elder Scrolls Wiki" nennt? Es gab vor Skyrim vier weitere Teile, ich hab sie alle gespielt und jeder sollte mMn gleichrangig behandelt werden oder das Wiki sollte sich wirklich auf Skyrim konzentrieren und nicht den Eindruck erwecken, es würden hier noch andere Teile behandelt. Just my 2 Cents. Almalexian 22:47, 29. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Skyrim-lastig ist es eigentlich nur aus dem Grund weil es jetzt bisher der letzte erschienende Teil ist. Es gibt soweit ich gesehen habe auch noch Artikel über Oblivion. Nach Oblivion ist das Wiki kurzzeitig untergegangen und wird ebend jetzt durch den neuesten Teil wieder aufgearbeitet. Natürlich gibt es noch die anderen Teile, aber derzeit sollte ersteinmal Skyrim fertig eingetragen werden, zumindest meiner Meinung nach. Melde dich einfach an und wende dich an PonySlaystation ob man die Hauptseite vielleicht überarbeiten sollte hinsichtlich der anderen Elder-Scrolls-Teile. Ich für meinen Teil habe bisher eben nur Skyrim gespielt und bei einem Kumpel mal Morrorwind gesehen. Deshalb kann ich für meinen Teil ebend nur für Skyrim Artikel erstellen. Viel Spaß Santa888 11:56, 3. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Na dann kann ich ja loslegen, bei nem skyrimfixierten Wiki hätte ich nicht soviel Lust gehabt, da ich vorallendingen Morrowind-Liebhaber bin. Almalexian 12:46, 3. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Da habt ihr beide natürlich vollkommen Recht. @Almalexian: Einfach nicht abschrecken lassen, sondern locker flockig drauflos bearbeiten. Die alten Teile haben das Recht darauf, nicht in Vergessenheit zu geraten ;-) Gruß, Micha (Talk) 22:51, 3. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Informationsklau aus tamriel-almanach.de Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren, meine Name ist Deepfighter und ich konsultiere sie im Namen der fleißigen Mitarbeiter von tamriel-almanach.de aufgrund von vermehrt auftauchenden Plagiaten auf ihrer Seite. Dies geschieht nicht zum ersten mal auf dieser Plattform! Wir haben uns auch damals mit Treu & Glauben an Sie gewandt um diesem Informationsklau einhalt zu gebieten. Uns wurde auch versprochen das intensiver darauf geachtet wird - und vor allem - es wurde uns gesagt, dass dies nicht wieder vorkommen wird. Leider mussten wir die leidige Erfahrung machen, dass sich eben doch nichts geändert hat. Es ist uns natürlich nicht möglich 24/7 nachzuschauen ob schon wieder Inhalte von uns kopiert worden sind, jedoch entspricht dies normalerweise dem gesunden Menschenverstand dies zu unterlassen. Ein ganz besonders freches Beispiel ist der Artikel Dwemer der sich nicht nur ansatzweise mit dem unseren Dwemer gleicht, nein in dessen Dreistigkeit wurden sogar bwusst http://de.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Dwemer?diff=15455&oldid=15104 unsere Referenzierung entfernt. Ein weiterer Artikel ist z.B. M'aiq der Lügner wo am Ende des Artikels sogar noch Verlinken zu Artikeln von uns zu finden sind. Bei den Bildern gestaltet es sich noch respektloser. Dort wurden unsere Bilder nicht einfach nur "geklaut", nein sie wurden sogar unter eine gemeinfreie Lizenz gestellt(!). Tut mir sehr leid, aber auch dies ist ein unding und es sollte versucht werden so schnell wie möglich diesem entgegenzuwirken. Ein paar (nicht alle) Bildbeispiele:Eine kleine Auswahl aus Bildern, die von uns übernommen wurden: http://de.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Tempel_des_Einen http://de.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:180px-J'Ghasta.jpg ttp://de.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:180px-Phintias.jpg http://de.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:180px-Onasha.jpg ttp://de.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:200px-Ukawei.jpg http://de.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:180px-Im-Kilaya.jpg http://de.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:180px-Geel-Lah.jpg http://de.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:200px-An-Deesei.jpg ttp://de.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:200px-Ilmeni_Dren.jpg http://de.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:180px-Vedam_Dren.jpg http://de.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:300px-Ebenherz.jpg http://de.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:180px-Janus_Hassildor,_Graf_von_Skingrad.jpg http://de.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:250px-Uriel_Septim_VII.jpg http://de.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:180px-MartinSeptim.jpg http://de.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:80px-Klinge_Leibgarde.jpg http://de.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Caldana..jpg http://de.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Una_Armina..jpg http://de.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:300px-Bleichersweg.jpg http://de.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:300px-Grenzburg.jpg http://de.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:300px-Weye.jpg http://de.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:AkatoshStatue.jpg http://de.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Game_(115).jpg http://de.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Pic_1306575274_4.jpg http://de.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:100px-Pelinals_Geist.jpg Es genügt im Grunde auch einfach sich die neuen Dateien anzuschauen, wo wir über den Daum gepeilt, über 50% unseres Bildmaterials finden werden. Fast alle von den beiden Links: http://de.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Neue_Dateien?until=20120302132638 http://de.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Neue_Dateien?until=20120223165443 Ich betone noch einmal, dass dies beiweiten nicht alles ist was vom tamriel-almanach.de entnommen wurde, ohne deren Rechte zu beachten. Bei ein oder zwei Artikel ist es ein versehen, bei dieser Menge ist es einfach nur eine Frechheit. Vor allem, da es sich hierbei nicht um einen Einzelfall handelt, sondern die Seite schonmal in dieser Situation war. Wir arbeiten sehr intensiv und gewissenhaft an unserer Wissenssammlung, welche offen ist für die Gemeinheit, an der sich jeder beteiligen kann, theoretisch auch sie. Es fühlt sich wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht an, wenn man der eigenen Offenheit so beraubt wird. Wir fordern sie hiermit freundlich auf die Inhalte zu entfernen, oder die Inhalte nach unseren Lizenzbestimmungen zu verändern. Vielen Dank für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Deepfighter (Administrator Tamriel-Almanach.de) : Sowas finde ich wirklich dreist. Aber Tamriel-Almanach ist meiner Meinung nach auch viel besser und übersichtlicher gestaltet als dieses Wiki. Die artikel hier sind schon sehr spärlich. Fipsgibmirchips (Diskussion) 17:14, 15. Mai 2013 (UTC) Diese Diskussion ist schon alt, wenn etwas aus dem Almanach stammt, wird es sofort deklariert und unverzüglichst geprüft bzw entfernt. Und an den Artikel wird auch gearbeitet, und ich finde wir haben mehr zu Skyrim als das Tamriel Almanach. Aber jeder seine Meinung ;) Mike alias the Checker (Diskussion) 18:12, 15. Mai 2013 (UTC) Das möchte ich garnicht bezweifeln Mike, nur besteht "The elder scrolls" aus 5 Teilen und nicht nur aus Skyrim. Der Artikel zu Uriel Septim zB., einer Person, die in fast jedem Teil eine Rolle spielt, besteht hier nur aus einem Abschnitt. Ich möchte wirklich nicht die Arbeit die die Schreiber in dieses Wiki stecken in Frage stellen, und mir ist auch klar dass jeder noch ein Privatleben hat und sich nicht den ganzen Tag damit beschäftigen kann Artikel zu schreiben, aber für eine Wissensdatenbank sind hier einige Artikel sehr knapp. Fipsgibmirchips (Diskussion) 12:59, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC) Da hast du nicht unrecht, diesee Wiki hat hauptsächlich Informationen über Skyrim, auch einige über Oblivion, Morrowind nur sehr spärlich, ich denke ich bin einer der Wenigen, der Morrowind-Artikel erstellt. Von TES: Travels, Redguard, Battlespire, Daggerfall und Arena mal ganz abgesehen, da sind Informationen mangelhaft. Allerdings habe ich dazu folgende Meinung: Einerseits spielt es zwar keiner mehr, aber Artikel wären für die Lore wichtig. Es fehlen leider noch Benutzer, die sich mit den vorhergehenden Spielen auskennen^^ Mike alias the Checker (Diskussion) 13:21, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC) Lösungsvorschläge von Mandorianer *Lizenzbestimmungen verändern oder ein direkter externer Link zu Orginal Tamriel-Alamanach Seite *Einen Verwalter der Bilderquellen bestimmen, der die Bild überprüft und in die richtige Lizenzkategorie einordnet *Zusammenarbeit mit Deepfighter für eine Creative-Commons-Lizenz 'die beide Seiten verwenden Ich habe mir die Seiten mal angesehen und muss sagen es ist wirklich extrem. Ich möchte mich bei Deepfighter auch dafür entschuldigen , denn auch ich habe ca 3-5 Bilder aus dem Tamriel Almanach verwendet ohne auf die Lizenz zu achten. Dass mit den Links entfernen wäre zwar ne Lösung aber eine sehr schwierige da es zum einen etliche bekannte Artikel gibt die kopiert wurden aber auch etliche unbekannte die dann nicht bearbeitet werden. Man könnte es ja versuchen , aber eine Zusammenarbeit wäre wohl am besten. Was man auch machen könnte wäre eine Löschung der Artikel bzw eine Neuerstellung , jedoch weis ich nicht wie viele Artikel dies wären. Die Link´s zu entfernen ist nahe zu unmöglich (habe es gerade versucht) es sind einfach zu viele. Der jenige wo die Artikel zu Beginn des Wiki´s gemacht hat , hat sich reichlich aus dem Tamriel Alamanach bedient. Was auch wichtig wäre die anderen Admins hier aktiv zu bekommen , denn zu dem Zeitpunkt waren diese Aktive Admin´s. Ich bin erst seit ein paar Tagen Admin und weis daher wenig wie es am Anfang lief. Besonders wäre es wichtig die User online zu bekommen die an den Morrowind-Artikeln gearbeitet haben. Da ich erst seit Oblivion die Reihe kenne habe ich hauptsächlich Skyrim und Oblivion Artikel bearbeitet und weiß daher nicht wer die Morrowind-Artikel bearbeitete. Hat einer die Möglichkeit diese User online zu bekommen ? Die anderen Admins waren hier seit Wochen nicht mehr online. Nico-Robbery 12:58, 17. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Da ich feststelle, dass selbst nach 2 1/2 Wochen noch nichts geschehen ist, setze ich noch eine Frist bis zum 09.06.2012. Sollte bis dahin noch nichts geschehen sein, werden wir persönlich mit Wikia Kontakt aufnehmen. Wir möchten das friedlich lösen, und wo andere den Hammer herausholen, nehmen wir die Samthandschuhe - aber irgendwann ist auch damit Schluss. Ich betone nochmal, wir haben nichts gegen ein Konkurrenzwiki - doch haben wir etwas gegen Informationsdiebstahl. Und dagegen werden wir auch vorgehen. Grüße --Deepfighter 09:22, 2. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :::Deepfighter ich kann dich ja verstehen und wir sind ja auch dran dass zu lösen. Ich und PonySlaystation haben beschlossen die Artikel die aus dem Almanach kopiert wurden in eine extra Kategorie zufassen und zu überarbeiten. Allerdings kenn ich nur wenige Artikel die kopiert wurden die anderen wurden alle vor meiner Zeit beim Wikia erstellt. Wir versuchen schon seit Wochen die anderen Admins online zu bekommen aber es funktioniert nicht. Ich habe keine Ahnung was ich noch machen soll. Nico-Robbery 11:47, 2. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Nico, hallo Deepfighter! Ich werde gleich ein Regelwerk aufsetzen und auf die Hauptseite stellen, damit in Zukunft so etwas hoffentlich unterbunden wird. Zu den kopierten Seiten ist mein Vorschlag: Alle Seiten, bei denen Texte und Bilder kopiert wurden entsprechend kategorisiern, damit man sie ausbessern/zurücksetzen kann. Nico hat damit bereits begonnen (Die Kategorie lautet "Tamriel-Almanach Kopie"). Ist der Artikel komplett kopiert sollte man ihn am besten komplett zurücksetzen, ansonsten sollten die kopierten Teile rausgenommen werden. Dabei wäre es mit Sicherheit sehr hilfreich, wenn du, Deepfighter, oder jemand anderes aus dem Tamriel Almanach sich bereit erklären kann, bei der Kategorisierung der entsprechenden Seiten zu helfen. Wie Nico bereits oben schrieb, ist er erst seit kurzem Admin, die anderen Admins sind nicht mehr aktiv. Hinzu kommt, dass das Oblivion Wiki ursprünglich ein eigenes Wiki war, welches nachträglich ins Elderscrolls Wiki eingefügt wurde. Wenn ich mich richtig entsinne waren auch da zu dem Zeitpunkt keine Administratoren mehr aktiv. Freundliche Grüße, Johannes 12:09, 2. Jun. 2012 (UTC) PS: Ich habe den Text verfasst, während auch Nico eine Antwort geschrieben hat, daher überschneiden sich die beiden Texte ein wenig. : Dass was Johannes vorgeschlagen hat wäre echt hilfreich. Es würde sehr viel helfen wenn jemand aus dem Tamriel Almanach die kopierten Artikel in die oben genannte Kategorie (Tamriel-Almanach Kopie) einfügen könnte. So können wir die Artikel dann mit denen aus dem Tamriel-Almanach vergleichen und die kopierten Stellen ersetzten bzw entfernen. Nico-Robbery 18:06, 2. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::Kleiner Tipp: Vielleicht sollte man sich zuerst einmal um die bereits oben geposteten, problematischen Seiten kümmern, also die offensichtlich kopierten Dateien löschen. ::Gruß, Micha (Talk) 10:22, 6. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :::Wie kann man Bilder komplett aus dem Wikia löschen ? Dann würde ich die oben genannten bei Zeiten mal übernehmen Nico-Robbery 14:19, 6. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::::Auf der Seite des Bildes findest du bei der "Bearbeiten"-Schaltfläche einen kleinen weißen Pfeil. Der öffnet ein Dropdown-Menü, in dem du Löschen auswählst. Alternativ kannst du ja, wie von Deepfighter angemerkt, auch die Lizenzbestimmungen nachtragen. ::::Gruß, Micha (Talk) 16:31, 6. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::::::Alles klar ich werde mal sehen wie ich es mach. Erwartet aber nicht dass es in ein paar Minuten fertig ist :D , ich werde es während den nächsten Tagen machen. So 2-3 Tage wird es dauern. Nico-Robbery 17:28, 6. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Wir warten eigentlich noch immer darauf, dass die Bilder hier gelöscht werden. Es sind außerdem wieder einige neue dazugekommen, wie z.B. dieses (Original) und dieses (Original). Scharesoft 13:29, 1. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Ich habe jetzt die oben augelisteten Bilder wegen Urheberrechtsverletzung gelöscht. Nico-1995 14:09, 1. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::::: petit Problème Hallo, wenn ihr schon das Kampfsystem als Seite löscht ist es ungut dieses weiterhin auf der Hauptseite vorzustellen. Wollte den Link gerade aus Neugier aufrufen und wurde enttäuscht. Bitte beheben, Merci.Napoléon, il Mätrè dû Gènéralité d'Armée de Frz (Diskussion) 14:39, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :: Du kannst die Seite "'Kampfsystem" auch gerne selbst erstellen. :: Sie war damals nur eine leere Seite die später bearbeitet werden sollte, doch als dann Vandalismus auf der Seite betrieben wurde, wurde sie gelöscht und geriet un Vergessenheit. :: Nico-1995 (Diskussion) 14:55, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Völker und sonstiges Ich finde es besser, wenn man nicht die Fachbegriffe schreibt, sodass es jeder versteht, also statt Bosmer Waldelfen, statt Dunmer Dunkelelfen u.s.w.. Und bitte den Link Dovakhiin zu Dovahkiin (Skyrim) ändern. Mike alias the Checker (Diskussion) 22:13, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) Dankeschön :) Mike alias the Checker (Diskussion) 13:49, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) Nun bitte Dovahkiin (Skyrim) in Drachenblut ändern, danke :) Mike alias the Checker (Diskussion) 12:09, 5. Jun. 2013 (UTC) An den "Kritiker" ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Ich werde mich dann mal noch dazu äußern, auch wenn Niko die Diskussion eigentlich schon beendet hat: Erstens ist es hier nicht erlaubt Werbung zu platzieren. Es mag sein, dass das Almanach uns in vielen Punkten überlegen ist. Das abzustreiten wäre sinnlos und dumm aber dieses Wiki ist trotz seiner momentan noch lückenhaften Informationen ein überaus nützliches Nachschlagewerk und User mit Fragen erhalten sehr schnell die Antworten, die sie brauchen. Es muss hier viel reformiert und renoviert werden, das ist mir klar und das werde ich demnächst auch angehen, keine Sorge. Du vergisst allerdings, dass auch der Almanach einmal so angefangen hat, wie wir hier, und dass auch er seine Fehler hat, wie etwa arrogante Benutzer wie dich. Zweitens sind deine Äußerungen eine grobe Provokation, während du dir anmaßt, dich über andere zu beschweren darüber, dass diese sich bei neuen Usern beschwerden würden. Das gibt ja auch eindeutiges Zeugnis über deine Klasse ab. Dazu will ich auch gar nichts weiteres sagen, da ich die Erfahrung gemacht habe, dass User, wie du anscheinend einer bist, sich abgehoben von sämtlichen Menschen sehen, deren Verhalten ihnen missfällt, was du ja ebenfalls anderen vorgeworfen hast. Drittens möchte ich ich mich über deine Beleidigungen gegenüber Mike.seeliger äußern. Ich bin nun wirklich niemand, der Mike Sympathie entgegenbringt, eben aufgrund mancher Punkte, die du aus meiner Sicht richtig erkannt hast. Aber es steht gerade dir nicht zu andere Leute zu verurteilen. Denn auch wenn ich Mike nicht mag, sich von jemandem, der es nötig hat sich hier Aufmerksamkeit zu erhuschen, indem er einen dermaßen niveaulosen und vor Beleidigungen, Provokationen und nicht zuletzt Rechtschreibfehlern strotzenden Text hier veröffentlicht, beleidigen zu lassen, hat auch er nicht nötig, da solches Verhalten geradezu kindisch und unkultiviert ist und Menschen, die soetwas Primitives verfassen, zumindest aus meiner Sicht, unmöglich ernstzunehmend sind. Dann zuletzt noch eine Antwort auf deinen Kommentar zur Community hier: Die Menschen, die hier anzutreffen sind, sind größtenteils sehr nett und hilfsbereit. Viele von ihnen sind minderjährig, das ist richtig, aber das Alter einer Person muss ebenso wenig über ihr geistiges Niveau aussagen, wie ihre Hautfarbe oder ihr Geschlecht. Ich kann nichts über deine Kompetenz sagen, da du es offensichtlich nötig hast, dich hinter einer zufällig gewählten IP zu verstecken aber das einzige Schreckliche, das ich hier entdecken kann, ist die Inhaltslosigkeit deiner Aussagen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du in der Community des Almanachs keine wesentliche Rolle spielen kannst, denn solch stilloses Verhalten bin ich auf keinen Fall aus dem Scharesoft-Portal gewöhnt und ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, wie einige führende Mitglieder das Almanachs auf deinen Kommentar hier reagieren würden. Ob mit Fremdschämen, wie du es so schön genannt hast, oder mit vollkommener Fassungslosigkeit, ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass es nichts positives wäre. Jemandem wie dir steht es völlig frei dich hier im Wiki niewieder blicken zu lassen. Im Gegenteil, ich würde es sogar sehr begrüßen. Also erspare mir bitte eine Antwort, die ebenso eingeschränkt ist wie deine beiden vorherigen "Kritiken" und lass die User hier wieder in Ruhe ihrer Arbeit nachgehen. Alusan Aanmaer (Diskussion) 17:21, 24. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Galerie Wäre nett wenn einer mal die Slideshow überarbeiten könnte da die Verlinkung(en) zu Seite X keinen Inhalt haben. NomenEstOmen (Diskussion) 19:14, 3. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Die Slideshow auf der Hauptseite verweist immer noch auf leere Seiten... :: Du meinst die Galerie ganz unten rechts vor der Hilfestellung oder? La Bestia Negra (Diskussion) 20:52, 8. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::: NEO meint die große Galerie mit den 4 Bildern ganz oben im Artikel. Die Bilder verlinken nur auf bereits gelöschte Seiten. Khadisha (Diskussion) 21:14, 8. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :::::: Sry, aber diese Slideshow hab ich gar nicht auf der Hauptseite. Bei mir ist nur noch die Galerie unten rechts vorhanden. Die andere ist nicht vorhanden ... La Bestia Negra (Diskussion) 11:24, 9. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :::::: Ok, jetzt müsste es wieder normal sein. Keine Ahnung warum aber bei Safari wird die Slideshow nicht dargestellt, ich konnte diese jetzt mit FireFox wieder richtig stellen können. Ich denke jetzt müsste es wieder stimmen. La Bestia Negra (Diskussion) 11:36, 9. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::::::: Alles klar, danke Nico. Jetzt funktionieren die Links. :) Khadisha (Diskussion) 12:15, 9. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Super, geht doch ;-) NomenEstOmen (Diskussion) 14:39, 9. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Einige, kleinere Ausbesserungen Bei "Über The Elder Scrolls" würde ich vorschlagen, die zwei Bücher zu verlinken. Außerdem heißt es nicht "erschien 2010 auch zwei Romane", sondern "erschienen 2010 zwei Romane. Desweiteren wäre es - meiner Meinung nach - besser, wenn wir den Slider aktualisieren. "Skyrim, ein neues Kapitel"? Das ist nun schon bald zwei Jahre her. Stattdessen sollte der Slider über TESO gehen, zum Beispiel über die Hauptseite und einfach die drei Fraktionen. :) Fenris (Diskussion) 16:49, 24. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Schön, dass meine Idee umgesetzt wurde. Aber offenbar wurde vergessen, das erste Bild zu ersetzen. Das sieht so unpassend aus, also sollte man dort stattdessen ein ESO-Bild einfügen. Fenris (Diskussion) 14:55, 26. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Ich weiß, dass das noch nicht gemacht ist, aber ich bin gestern einfach nicht dazu gekommen. Ich hab auch noch andere Sachen zu erledigen. Alusan Aanmaer (Diskussion) 15:12, 26. Sep. 2013 (UTC) : Nun gut. Für den Fall, dass du oder ein anderer Admin Zeit dafür hat, habe ich das Bild, welches das erste Bild im Slider ersetzen soll, hochgeladen. Außerdem, siehe bitte meinen ersten Beitrag. Ich habe dort einige grammatikalische (und eben die Links bei den Büchern) Besserungen angesprochen. Im Slider hast du außerdem aus Versehen einen Tippfehler gemacht: "Aldmer-Bund". :) Fenris (Diskussion) 14:19, 27. Sep. 2013 (UTC) : Genügt dies nun dem Herren von und zu Haferstein? ^^ : Alusan Aanmaer (Diskussion) 08:28, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :: Ja, das genügt ihm. :P Fenris (Diskussion) 08:36, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Kategorie ändern Könnte man die Hauptseite-Kategorie entfernen und die Wiki-Kategorie wieder hinzufügen? Erstere gibt es nämlich nicht, und wieso auch? Die Kategorie ist nicht sehr sinnvoll, da ein Wiki sowieso nur eine Hauptseite hat. :) --Fenris (Diskussion) 18:51, 20. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Einleitungstext Hallo zusammen, ihr müsst mal euren Einleitungstext auf der Hauptseite anpassen - da wird noch der Eindruck erweckt als wäre TESO noch nicht erschienen. Zaibatsu 12:50, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Vorschlag:Artikel über Mods und PlugIns Tach Elder Scrollers Hab da nen Vorschlag: Artikel über Modifikationen und PlugIns mit Beschreibung im TES Wiki. Donkong (Diskussion) 11:17, 30. Apr. 2017 (UTC) :Für Mods gibt es das Modwiki, mit Plugins meinst du wohl das gleiche, da wir DLCs drin haben. - Nekyn Alb (Diskussion) 14:20, 30. Apr. 2017 (UTC) :Irgendwie sinnlos Dieses Modwiki wenn dort auch TES Romane als Artikel drin vorkommen die dort eigendlich nicht reingehören. :Und TESO is sicher keene Mod. :Donkong (Diskussion) 22:03, 30. Apr. 2017 (UTC)